To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, wellbores (also referred to as the boreholes) are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached at the end of a drilling assembly generally referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” (BHA) or the “drilling assembly.” The wellbore path of such wells is carefully planned prior to drilling such wellbores utilizing seismic maps of the earth's subsurface and well data from previously drilled wellbores in the associated oil fields. Due to the very high cost of drilling such wellbores and the need to minimize time actually spent drilling and wireline logging wells, it is essential to gain as much information as possible during drilling of the wellbores. Information about downhole conditions and materials may be acquired with wireline tools or BHAs. Wireline tools are generally used after a wellbore is drilled, bottom hole assemblies may be used while the well is being drilled as part of the drilling string. Downhole wellbore information acquired from BHA components may be utilized, among other things, to monitor and adjust the drilling direction of the wellbores or to detect the presence of geologic formations and hydrocarbons.
In logging-while-drilling (LWD) through an earth formation, it is desirable to measure formation shear wave velocity. The shear wave velocity of earth formations provides information important for exploration and production of oil and gas from the formation. The shear wave velocity profile enables the conversion of seismic shear wave time sections to depth sections and is utilized in the interpretation of seismic wave amplitude variation versus detector offset. The ratio between the shear wave velocity and the compressional wave velocity is closely related to the rock lithology and is related to hydrocarbon saturation. Shear wave velocity is also used to evaluate the mechanical properties of the formation in reservoir engineering applications.
Because of the importance of earth formation shear velocity, various methods have been developed to measure it. In conventional wireline logging using a monopole acoustic tool, the shear velocity can be measured from the shear wave refracted along the borehole wall if the formation shear wave velocity is greater than the borehole fluid acoustic velocity. A formation that has a shear wave velocity faster than the borehole fluid is called a “fast formation.” However, in a formation where the shear velocity is slower than borehole fluid velocity, a “slow formation,” the shear wave can no longer refract along the borehole wall, and the shear velocity cannot be directly measured from monopole logging. Because of the need to measure shear velocity in slow formations, especially in the soft sediments of deep-water reservoirs, dipole acoustic logging tools were developed. The dipole tool may be used to induce and measure the bending or flexural wave motion in the formation. In a sufficiently low frequency range (1-3 kHz), the flexural wave travels at the shear velocity of the formation, regardless whether the formation is fast or slow. This allows for direct measurement of formation shear velocity using the dipole acoustic tool. Dipole acoustic logging is now a mature technology with worldwide commercial applications.
A viable technique for shear wave velocity measurement is using the quadrupole shear waves. A quadrupole acoustic tool induces and measures the quadrupole shear wave in the formation. The low-frequency portion of the wave travels at the formation shear wave velocity, allowing for direct shear velocity measurement from the quadrupole wave. LWD acoustic technology has been developed in recent years out of the needs for saving rig-time and for real-time applications such as geosteering and pore pressure determination, among others. The LWD acoustic technology is aimed at measuring the compressional wave and shear wave velocities of an earth formation during drilling. This technology has been successful in the measurement of compressional wave velocity of earth formations. The need for determining the shear wave velocity in slow formations calls for further development of the technology for shear wave measurement capability.
As discussed later in the present disclosure, the application of the dipole acoustic technology to LWD has a serious drawback caused by the presence of the drilling drill collar with BHA that occupies a large part of the borehole. The drawback is that the formation dipole shear wave traveling along the borehole is severely contaminated by the dipole wave traveling in the drill collar. There is a need for a method of determination of shear wave velocities of earth formations that is relatively robust in the presence of tool mode waves propagating along the drill collar. The need is particularly acute in situations where the formation shear velocity is less than the velocity of propagation of compressional waves in borehole fluids. The present disclosure satisfies this need and, additionally, also provides a method for determining shear wave slowness using the drill bit as an acoustic source.